ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Night Fang
https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ is a kaiju that appears in episodes 7 and 8 of Ultraman Taiga. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: Kuzuryu Village History Ultraman Taiga Night Fang was a monster that induced nightmares in humans through sound waves. It arrived in ancient times at Kuzuryu Village during a solar eclipse, and caused disasters. However, the villagers were protected as long as they gave it human sacrifices. These sacrifices eventually led the village to go off the map as all the visitors, and the villagers themselves, sacrificed themselves to Night Fang. It was sealed into a mountain by a shaman, who used the power of a shining sword formed from the energy of the Earth to trap it within a mountain. The village remained populated by the spirits of those sacrificed to Night Fang. Many years later, it is both revered and feared by the villagers, who call it by the name 様||lit. Master Red-Eyes}}. An Alien Babarue and his accomplice Alien Hook disguised as ordinary humans to unleash Night Fang, but they needed to use the net idol Ai Tennoji's powers, since she was the reincarnation of the shaman who once sealed away Night Fang. To that end, the Babarue posed as her producer. Eventually, the aliens took off their disguises and forced Ai to unseal Night Fang, who reappeared under an eclipse after the aliens were dealt with, and the spirits of the sacrifices disappeared. It easily blasted Ultraman Fuma down with its fireballs and fought against Ultraman Taiga but Taiga was no match for it. Even after getting hit by the Aqua Blaster, Night Fang took off towards the city. As soon as it landed, Night Fang emitted sound waves from its third eye, causing everyone in the vicinity to fall asleep and get trapped in nightmares, which Night Fang fed off of. Luckily, Pirika Asahikawa, who was still awake due to wearing headphones that muffled out the sounds, woke the city up using a noise cancelling wave. Hiroyuki Kudo quickly transformed into Taiga, but was still not a match for Night Fang. Seeing this, Ai Tennoji went to aid Taiga by drawing out the remains of the Earth energy within Night Fang, to summon the sword of light that once sealed it away, and granted it to Taiga. The Taiga Key Holder reacted with it and absorbed its energy, transforming Taiga into his new form, Photon Earth. With the power of the Earth within him, Taiga trounced Night Fang and destroyed it once and for all with the Aurum Storium. From its remains, the Night Fang Ring emerged and was retrieved by Hiroyuki. Night Fang returned when Kirisaki summoned it from its Kaiju Ring to stop Ultraman Fuma and Ultraman Titas from reaching Taiga, who had been corrupted by Ultraman Tregear. However, Titas, Fuma and Hiroyuki had managed to rescue Taiga from the darkness, granting him his newest from - Tri-Strium. Using the Taiga Tri Blade, Taiga finished off Night Fang by slashing it repeatedly. Trivia *According to director Makoto Kamiya, Night Fang is designed after the creatures from the Cthulhu Mythos.https://youtu.be/n1Ac49stgWU?t=139 Based on its design and backstory, Night Fang is mostly likely to resemble Cyäegha, a Great Old One that was imprisoned while still having its own cult of followers from the outside world. **Like Gatanothor, another monster based on the Cthulhu Mythos, Night Fang's mouth is located above its (main) eyes. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Night Fang is set to reappear in the movie. Powers and Weapons * : Night Fang's crest opens to reveal a third eye, which then releases sound waves that can induce nightmares. This effect can be negated by drowning out the noise through headphones, mufflers or noise-cancelling waves but for some reason Kirisaki is unaffected as well. They are also strong enough to knock back an Ultra. **Nightmare Absorption: Night Fang feeds off the nightmares people have. *Fireballs: Night Fang shoots fireballs from the top of its head. These fireballs are strong enough to defeat an Ultra, even if their Color Timer is at full power. *Flight: Night Fang uses its wings to fly. *Durability: Night Fang's hide is shown to be rather tough as it could shrug off Taiga's Aqua Blaster and continue flying. *Tentacles: Night Fang uses its tentacles to grab, whip and batter opponents. FangWave.gif|Fang Wave NightFangNightmare.gif|Nightmare Inducement EatingNightmares.gif|Nightmare Absorption NightFangFireballs.gif|Fireballs NightFangFlying.png|Flight AquaBlaster.gif|Durability NightFangTentacles.jpeg|Tentacles Gallery Ultraman Taiga NightFangSealed.gif|Night Fang being sealed away NightFangDepiction.jpeg|Night Fang, as depicted from an ancient drawing NightFangIntro1.jpeg NightFangIntro2.jpeg NightFangIntro3.jpeg Night Fang.png TaigaVsNightFang(episode8).jpeg|Night Fang Vs Taiga TaigaPEvsNightFang.jpeg Night_Fang_render.png Night_Fang_Render_VX.png Miscelleanous nitefangfigure.jpg|Ultra Monster Series 109 Night Fang References Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju